vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caterpie
Summary Butterfree is a dual-type Bug/Flying fully evolved Pokemon based on a butterfly. It evolves from Metapod at level 10, who evolves from Caterpie at level 7. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C | Likely at least ' 8-A' Name: Butterfree Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Butterfly Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Same | Same, plus Flight, Status Effect Inducement (Sleep, Poison, Paralysis, and Confusion), Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (For rage and attraction), Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Fighting type moves, and other bug attacks, Immunity to Earth Manipulation, Naturally boosted accuracy, Moves that do little damage to a specific opponent due to a resistance are boosted Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Even this can easily kill a Magikarp) | Large Building level+ (Its AP stagnates until it evolves again) | Likely at least Multi City Block level+ (Comparable to Beedrill) Speed: Transonic | Immobile, with Transonic reactions | At least Transonic via powerscaling (The Pokedex takes note of its high wing flapping speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Building Class+ | Likely at least Multi City Block Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ (The one aspect the cocoon form gets better at) | Likely at least Multi City Block level+ Stamina: Average | Average | High Range: Hundreds of meters to low kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: All Pokemon are naturally very capable at battle Weaknesses: Is very limited in versatility. Fire, Flying, and Rock moves | Can't actually move, and can only fire string from its mouth and harden. Fire, Flying, and Rock moves. | Fire, Rock, Flying, Electric, and Ice Moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gust:' Butterfree flaps its wings to create a gust of wind to do damage. *'Confusion:' Butterfree uses a somewhat weak psychic attack that has a chance to confuse. *'Poison Powder:' Butterfree scatters scales that poison on contact. *'Stun Spore:' Butterfree scatters spores that paralyze on contact. *'Sleep Powder:' Butterfree scatters scales that make the opponent fall asleep on contact. *'Psybeam:' Butterfree shoots a beam of psychic energy that has a chance to confuse. *'Silver Wind:' Butterfree scatters its scales on the wind, which does damage. It has a chance to raise every single stat, minus accuracy and evasion. *'Supersonic:' Butterfree releases a supersonic sound wave from its body which confuses. This move hits behind substitutes. *'Safeguard:' Butterfree sets up a veil that prevents it and its team from getting status effects. *'Whirlwind:' Butterfree blows the opponent away with wind, temporarily removing them from the battlefield. *'Bug Buzz:' Butterfree vibrates its wings to release a powerful soundwave to do damage. It has a chance to special defense. *'Rage Powder:' Butterfree scatters scales, which enrages the opponent and forces them to target Butterfree. *'Captivate:' Butterfree charms the opponent, sharply lowering special attack, if it is the opposite gender. *'Tailwind:' Butterfree blows a wind behind it and its team, doubling the speed of them all. *'Air Slash:' Butterfree cuts with a blade of sky-slicing air. It can make the opponent flinch. *'Quiver Dance:' Butterfree dances mystically, raising both of its special stats as well as its speed. Key: Caterpie | Metapod | Butterfree Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Insects Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Animals Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8